The present invention relates to a readherable, repositionable and reusable adhesive fabric paper that is used in color printers for personal computers, printing machines for indoor and outdoor advertisement, wide format printers, plotters, and so on to print colored images. The adhesive fabric paper according to the present invention can be easily printed using any printer, can be freely attached to and detached from many places several times, does not leave adhesive residue when it is detached, and does not damage a place where it is adhered (for instance, on a painted wall, on wallpaper, or on an existing advertising medium previously attached to any one place).
Particularly, the adhesive fabric paper according to the present invention can show the same effects as those of a rear side coating layer (gray coating layer or white coating layer), disclosed in a previous patent of the applicant, even though it does not have the rear side coating layer, and can be manufactured by a simpler process at reduced costs.
In general, paper and vinyl are mainly used for printing. However, with the recent development of various advertising techniques, the use of fibrous materials for printing has increased.
Typical examples of the fibrous materials include banners that have recently been used to output images through a wide format printer or a plotter.
However, such conventional fabrics for printing have a problem in that, because one side thereof is merely coated such that it can be printed with images, the degrees of clarity and detail are low due to a low printing quality. Further, the fabric is decolorized rapidly after printing. Also, the fabric requires thermal cutting that is expensive and takes much time since yarns of a cut portion come loose when the fabric is cut as much as a necessary size. In addition, it is inconvenient to attach and remove an advertising thing made of the fabric.
The present inventor previously disclosed a product that overcomes the above-described problems and a manufacturing method thereof (Korean Patent No. 1099813 (Dec. 21, 2011) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,893 (Feb. 28, 2012).
The manufacturing method disclosed by the present inventor includes the steps of: heating and rapidly cooling a woven fabric so that its width is shrunk by 10% to 15%; preparing a coating solution to be applied to the front side of the fabric and aging it for 3 days; coating the rear side of the fabric twice with a mixture of polyurethane resin with a white pigment, and coating the rear side once with a mixture of polyurethane resin with a grey pigment; coating the front face of the fabric twice with the prepared coating solution; and laminating an adhesive-coated backing material to the coated fabric.
In the above-described manufacturing method, the reason why the process of coating the rear side of the fabric twice with the polyurethane resin/white pigment mixture and coating the rear side once with the polyurethane resin/grey pigment mixture is performed is to prevent printed images from being decolorized rapidly by the volatile component of the adhesive of the backing material when the adhesive permeates the fabric. Further, the reason is to prevent the yarns of the fabric from becoming loose and to block sunlight (UV light). In addition, the reason is to prevent a background color or an already existing image in any place, to which the product disclosed by the present inventor was attached, from showing through the product.
However, this process of coating the rear side is very expensive and time-consuming, and for this reason, this process needs to be eliminated.